Dancing in the rain
by BellaRoslin52
Summary: Another short Shandy story! :)
1. Chapter 1

They had spent the day walking along the beach just enjoying each other's company, they have only been officially dating for a few months everything was still very much new to both of them, "what do you want to do now sharon, he asked as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders, " I don't know honey, It always made his heart jump every time she called him honey or sweetheart, He still couldn't believe that he was dating her, He always wondered what she saw in him, She could see the wheels turning in his mind, "Andy honey what's up? She asked puzzled, He hugged her tightly "Oh nothing honey, she smiled at him so what do you want to do then? As they got closer to the boardwalk he could hear a band playing in the distance, "How about we go up and listen to the band for a while? "That sounds like fun lets go she said as she pulled him up the beach, As they made their way on the board walk and got to the stage where the band was playing, as they listened to the band he felt her moving against him, he turned her around and they began dancing as the band played, after the band was finished playing they made their way along the board walk stopping to play all the different games and stopping at the different food trucks, as she watched him play the ring toss game she felt something fall on her cheek, she wiped her cheek and noticed that it was a rain drop, "Andy, Andy, he turned to see her smiling from ear to ear, "what honey? He asked as he walked back over to where she was standing, "come with me, he looked at her puzzled, "Just come will ya! They made their way down to the end of the pier where the fisherman had been earlier in the day but now it was empty, off in the distance he could hear the band playing again, he looked down at her, "Dance with me Andy! "Right here? "yes right here! "what are you scared of huh? He stared at her for a moment she was having way too much fun, he thought to himself, "Oh what the hell, he picked her up and twirled her around making her laugh and squeal as he gently sat her back down and began to dance with her as the rain fell down around them, He looked at her, she looked gorgeous with her hair wet and hanging down her back, as they danced in the rain just enjoying the moment, He looked at her and smiled, "This has been the best day of my life, she looked up at and smiled, "Mine too…


	2. Chapter 2

After they had spent the entire afternoon dancing in the rain, they made it back to his house to change into some dry clothes, As she made her way to the spare bedroom, He looked at her strange.. "where are you going? She stopped in her tracks, "To get some dry clothes why? "Well your clothes aren't in the spare room anymore, She looked at him shocked for a moment, "Why not? She asked puzzled, " Well I figured since we are dating now that I would put your clothes in here with mine, "Oh ok she smiled as she walked past him into the master bedroom, as he walked out to let her get dressed.

"You don't have to leave Andy, He stopped suddenly, "Are you sure? He stammered, "It's not like you haven't seen me naked before, she smirked at him, "Well that's true but we were kind of busy then though he laughed as he walked back into the bedroom and sat on the bed watching her change out her wet clothes, while he admired the beautiful woman stripping in front of him, "Wow, Sharon you always wear that? He said as she stood in the middle of the room wearing a crimson lace bra and panty set, She turned with her hands on her hips, "Actually I do wear things like this all the time she smirked at him. He swallowed hard, no wonder you stay covered up at work, "If I knew you dressed like that I wouldn't get any work done, "You are something else you know that she smiled at him,

"Well I'm going to go order dinner while you get dressed he said as he walked out of the room towards the living room, By the time she made her way out the bedroom he had already ordered dinner and was in the kitchen making her some tea, She walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist as he made her tea, "Thank you for today, said as she drew circles on his back, As he turned around to face her he put his arms around her, "You are more than welcome sweetheart, "I'm glad you had fun, "I had a good time too, "It's been a long time since I've danced in the rain like that, Especially with a beautiful woman like you he said as he placed a kiss on her head just as the doorbell rang, "can you go answer that for me honey, "It should be dinner, After they ate dinner and cleaned everything up, They decided to watch a movie, as he sat down on the couch she sat down next to him and laid her head on his chest as she stretched out on the couch, "What movie do you want to see she asked as she got settled next to him, "I don't know what do want to watch, She smiled at him how about the Packers game? He looked at her shocked, "you like football? "Yes I like football, "What's wrong with a woman watching football, she asked as he looked her with a dumbfounded look on his face, He was about to say something when she busted out laughing at him, and reached over a kissed him, " Ok packers game it is then, as they sat snuggled up on the couch watching the game and talking, He looked down at this beautiful woman in his arms, he couldn't believe that she was all his… He sighed contently life is good he thought… She looked up at him, "What's on your mind honey she said as she set up, " Oh nothing honey just thinking about how wonderful this day has turned out. She smiled at him as she snuggled back into his side to watch the game both happy in their own little world….


End file.
